THIS IS THE REAL ME
by HpStormWolf
Summary: Bella has an accident with her step father and she changes in the process she learns that Renee is not her real mother but her adpoted mom and she goes to her fathers and learns that her uncle jasper is near by come along with bella in discovering true herself
1. Chapter 1

Bella's point of view:

I have been on the run for three weeks now. I used to live with my mother and stepfather in New York City but it after one horrible night where my stepfather hurt me so badly that I changed out of anger and left the state of New York. I still remember that night.

Bella's flashback:

_I am at home waiting on my mom to come home when all of sudden Phil shows up drunk as a skunk._

_Hello dad_

_Hello Bella, what are you doing here? _

_Dad I live here remember. I sit back down on the couch to finish the show I was watching and that's when Phil asked where my mother was and I told him that she was still out I guess and then you will do then and I ask what he meant by that and then he grabs me by the collar and take me to his bedroom or his playroom as he calls it. Dad please stop?_

_Phil:STRIP NOW!_

_Bella:NO!_

_Phil:i said STRIP NOW YOUNG LADY!_

_Bella:NO!_

_Phil:I said Yes or ill hurt your mother and you don't want that do u now do you?_

_Bella dose as she is told but Phil doesn't know that she is recording it,now up on the bed,hands above your head and legs spread wide apart,shes does as she is told Phil climbs onto the bed and position himself at her entrance and just rams it into her and Bella screams " stop it,stop it,stop it,stop please I'm begging you to stop it,it hurts. _

_Phil:NEVER_

_at that point in time Bella thinks she just wants to die because of him,so Phil rapes her left and right that night._

End of flashback

So here I am on the run to a small town reservation in a small town called forks ,WA. That's where my father is and also my newly found baby brother is at. let me be clarify something Renee is not my real mother, I am a pure white werewolf with gold tips on my ears. My real mother is really Sue Clearwater. I'm just about to the reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Charlies point of view:

God Billy I miss Bells,its been eighteen years. I know dear brother,I miss her as well. Hey Billy Charlie , hey boys what up. We just saw a pure white werewolf with gold tips on my ears come into the area. Ok well try not to harm it ok boys. Yes sir.

Bella point of view:

all I see is a big sign that said welcome to la push. Wow there are more wolves then I thought. I was finally home thank you god I'm so tried. As I run I came across a familiar small house

where I see the guys , dad and uncle Billy outside talking about me.

Billy: "just leave the poor thing alone"

pack: yes sir

Just as the boys were turning to leave I make my way to them with a note in my mouth for Charlie.

Billy:hey guys

pack:what billy

Billy:look all of them hear is whining and wimping

Billy: Oh hello dear,Are you ok my dear ? I whimper and my uncle Billy sees the note in my mouth.

Billy: What's this my dear? I whimper and drop the note at his feet and Billy picks up the note up and says hey Charlie!

Charlie: yea Billy what's up?

Billy: this note is address to you.

Charlie: What is it?

Billy: I don't know, why don't you read it and find out and I hand charlie the note. Charlie starts to read the letter.

Dear Charlie,

As you know the time has come to tell you the truth about Bella. As you are reading this letter your probably wandering why there's a pure white wolf with gold tips on the poor things ears giving this letter to you instead of me. This young wolf is Bella. I am not her biological mother and here is her birth records and everything you will need to get Bella into hospital and school with. When needed and proof that she is not mine. Good luck with a her she has been hurt majorly and she wont talk about it right but give her time when she is ready she will tell you soon. P.S. Don't push her to tell you anything .

Sincerely,Renee

Charlie:oh my god brother I know who this young wolf is!

Billy:Well who is it then?

Charlie:hold on OK. charlie phased "bells can you hear me sweetheart"

Bella:daddy is that you?

Charlie:yes baby girl its me. how did you get here? Did you run all the way from new york city honey?

Bella: I ran all the way here and when can I change back I'm scared. Whats wrong with me papa.

Charlie: so you know about the legends here right.

Bella:yea I do , I love those legends papa.

Charlie: well the legends are all true OK.

Bella: OK I believe you. I don't have a choice do I now.

Charlie: what we are going to do is ill have Leah bring you something to wear and we meaning me and Billy will be the only ones that know.

Bella: OK papa

charlie: baby girl , do you know who your real mother is by a chance?

Bella: yes papa I know the name of my real mother but I never met her and her name is Sue Clearwater why papa.

Charlie: oh my god

Bella: what is it papa

charlie: baby girl Leah is your younger sister,Seth is your younger brother and Sam is the older brother.

Bella: oh my god. who's older?

Charlie: you are my dear

Bella: OK

charlie: Leah go get some clothes please!

Leah: yes sir

Leah comes back with the clothes

charlie: thanks Leah for the clothes

Leah: your welcome dad

charlie: NOW EVERYONE LEAVE!

Everyone leaves

charlie: billy yes charlie,who do you miss the most?

Billy: bells why

charlie: dear please change back

she nods her head at charlie and heads into to the woods to change back and puts on the clothes that Leah brought for her

charlie: hello baby girl

Bella: hello papa its been along time and I missed all but i missed you the most papa

charlie: i know baby girl I think uncle billy wants to see you

Bella: OK papa

charlie: yo billy I got you a surprised for you

billy looks at his brother and said whats is that my dear brother

charlie: guess who's here my dear brother

billy: who's here

charlie steps aside

billy: bells is that you my darling niece has finally came home to stay if I'm right

Bella runs to her uncle billy and hugs him for dear life and starts to cry because shes happy to be home. Oh my god Bella I have miss you so much my dear niece and remember I love you very much too

Bella: papa

charlie: yes baby girl

Bella: will you tell him

charlie: sure he needs to know if something should happen

billy: tell me what

charlie: brother do you remember that pure white werewolf with gold tips on its ears that you were looking at it was bells

billy: what

Bella: its true uncle billy

billy: OK I believe it was just so hard to believe at first I just don't want you to get hurt that's all OK

Bella: you guys are the only one that know for right now.

Billy: OK

Bella: papa

charlie: yes sweetheart

Bella: when can I meet momma and the rest of the family?

Charlie: how about now sound good to you baby girl?

Bella: ya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

charlie point of view:

billy goes to the porch and sits and charlie change forms and spots his sons Seth and Sam

Sam and Seth:yes father

charlie:i need you guys to grab your mother and sister and meet me at uncle billy's like right now.

Sam and Seth:yes sir

Seth point of view:

Seth and Sam runs home to grab there mother

Sam:mom!

Seth:mom!

Sue:yes boys you needed me for something

Sam and Seth:dad wants us "all"at uncle billy's house now coming they all go to uncle billy's house

Sue point of view:

sue saw billy and then her husband

sue:hello billy

sue:honey what is this about?

Kids:hey dad

kids:hey uncle billy

sue:what's this all about?

Charlie:well do you remember how I told about my oldest daughter?

Sue:yea Bella right

Leah says in a rude way what about her?

Sam:watch what your mouth Leah

charlie:anyways honey as I was saying my oldest is here.

Sam:wait so your saying my older sister Bella is here now.

Charlie:yep

Sam: when did she get here

charlie:not long after you all left

Sam:wow I cant wait to see her

Leah:whats so great about her Sam?

Sam:oh my god she the best cook that I know sorry mom.

Sue:its OK my dear

_charlies phones goes off-papa I'm in the kitchen backing freshly baked cookies and other sweets the smell should be coming right about now. if I'm right Sam still loves my chocolate chip chuck cookies have them just for him and your favorite to so come and get it-Bella_

charlie laughing

Sam:whats up dad

charlie:come see son

Sam walks over and looks at his father phone and his eyes widen up

Sam:dad is she serious?

Charlie:yep

Sam:ya ya

sue:charlie honey whats wrong there is something wrong and I can feel it to. did I do something wrong, your not leaving me ain't you

charlie:what no sue I'm not leaving you,how can you say that your the one I imprinted on and the one I want to be with.

Charlie:how can I say this.

Sue:just tell us honey

charlie:as you all know Bella is my oldest child that I have

sue:yes we do and we know that Sam,Seth,and Leah are her stepbrothers and stepsister and I'm her stepmother.

Charlie:that's not true sue.

Sue:what now I'm confused

Bella walks in and starts talking

sue,Sam,Leah and Seth:yes

Bella:you all are my biological family,i have it all on paper because of the researcher I've done

Sam,Seth and Leah:wow sibling no stepbrothers or stepsister or stepmother or anything like that

sue:Bella are you stay here for good I would like to have all of my children in the house and that means you to.

Bella:sure momma I would love to go home and take a bath I need one do you think we can go and get me some new clothes I didn't bring any. Renee wont send them to me.

Sue:sure baby girl we will go tomorrow and I can get Leah to give you a nightgown OK baby girl

Bella:OK momma

kids:does she know

sue:does she know

Bella point of view:

bells would you like to do the honors please?

Bella:sure

Bella walks to the edge of the yard and starts running and then jumps and phases and lands with a soft,gentle,thump to the ground

Sam:oh my god its the pure white werewolf with gold tips on its ears we saw earlier today

Sam I know you can hear me and you to papa. yes we can whats up something wrong there's something you don't know. whats is it?well if I am right. there is a legend that great grandpa used to tell me all the time.

Oh my god the one about you were the next great leader is the oldest female that's becomes alpha. yes that on what about it?

Bella:well guess what?

Sam and charlie:what

Bella:when I stepped onto la push land I felt the shift in power

charlie:so what

Bella:so I'm saying I am the rightful alpha here

charlie and Sam:wow

Bella:Sam I understand if you don't want to stand down but if you do I like for you to become my beta.

All of sudden a big shift in power flows threw Bella as Sam kneels down to his rightful alpha

Bella:are you sure Sam

Sam nods his head

charlie: I as a witness to this power change the oldest swan is here to declare that the rightful alpha has finally come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

billy:Jacob son

Jacob:yea dad

billy:go get the others just tell them anything

Jacob:yes sir

Jacob leaves

Jacob pov:

Jacob runs all the way down to first beach to the guys.

Jacob:yo guys

boys:ya Jacob

Jacob:the chief needs us all at the house now alright

the guys go back to billy and when the boys walks into the house and they all say hello to billy. hey billy you wanted to talk to us about something.

Billy pov:

I know you all felt the power shift from Sam to another if I'm right.

Paul pov:

billy what are you not telling us of course we felt it how can we not to. I mean I know Sam not alpha anymore. so where is he at billy?

Billy pov:

the reason why Sam is not here is that hes at his fathers house talking to the family OK Paul

Paul pov:

well I'm going to go see him and ask what this is about as Paul walks to elder swan's house he knocks on the door and then a beautiful young girl answer the door. she was just so beautiful. I just imprinted on her but I don't know her name. hi I'm Paul is Sam here. she called for Sam or Sammy as she put it and then went into the living room as I watched her walked away I felt like I wanted to pick her up and take to my house and keep her there forever and then I looked and saw Sam looking at me. i asked him what was going on and who was that?

Bella pov:

I was talking to everyone when I heard a knock at the door. i told them it. i saw this good looking hot native and I didn't know his name. it felt like my whole had shifted. i would ask my father later about it. i just want him to take me to his house and tell him to make me his in every way he can. then he ask for Sam So I called for Sammy and then I went back to where everyone was. i felt his eyes on me and he was watching me.

Sam pov:

I saw the way Paul was looking at my older sister and I felt really overprotective of her. I know the look on Paul face it was the same way I looked at my Emily when I imprinted on her so I knew that he imprinted on my older sister and I didn't like it at all. so I hit him upside his head and asked him why was he looking at her like that for and to keep his eyes to himself.

Paul pov:

dude who was that she is beautiful. Are you sure your not cheating on Emily with her?PAUL!I'm not cheating on Emily with her. why would you say that? I mean look at her. shes has curves in all the right places. i need to know her name please tell me her name. i don't know Paul. why should I Paul. please Sam please I must know her name. why Paul?because I just have to know okay.

Sam pov:

I know he imprinted on her and if he tells me that he did and then i might tell him my sister's name. no I need to know why first. Paul did you feel the earth move when you first saw her Paul?yes it did why? you imprinted Paul that's why and when your not around her you feel lonely and your chest hurts right?yea how did you know that Sam?that the same way I feel about Emily but I'm not telling you her name you have to find out on your own.

Bella pov:

I'm in the living room with my family and Sammy is still at the door with that hot-looking native guy and then my chest started to hurt and I don't know why.

Bella:papa

charlie:yes baby girl

Bella:why does my chest hurt?

Charlie pov:

was there anyone at the door sweetheart? Yea someone name Paul and it felt weird to like the earth moved and now my chest hurts papa. so I get up and go to the door where Paul and Sam were getting into a argument. son why don't you come into the living room and Paul if you hurt her I will kill you she has been through enough. do you hear me boy?

Paul pov:

As Sam and I get done talking I hear elder swan say son why don't you bring him into the living room and Paul if you hurt her I will kill you. she has been through enough. do you hear me boy?yes sir I do but I don't know her name. Why don't you ask her what her name is. Paul walks up to Bella and says "hello my name is Paul and what is your name?"hello Paul,I'm Isabella but I like Bella better and I'm Charlie older daughter and Sam older sister. wow what a beautiful name did you know that what Isabella means beautiful in Italian and you do live up that name now. you are really beautiful Bella. Bella blushes thank you Paul

Charlie pov:

Bella sweetheart how are feeling now. I'm feeling fine now papa. maybe it was heartburn or something maybe. no Bella it wasn't. then what was it papa?Bella how do you feel about Paul sweetheart. i don't papa but it feels like I have to be with him at all times and like I must jump his bones papa. i don't know what to do. Paul how do you feel about Bella?i feel the same way. but I get the urge to mark her and I don't know what do. Bella honey do you have the urge to bite Paul. yea papa I do and I don't know why. do you know whats going on papa? Yes I do baby girl well then what is it papa?

This is something Paul should explain to you baby girl

Bella:OK papa,Paul

Paul:yes Bella

Bella:you going to explain why I feel this way?or do I have to wait?

Paul pov:

well Paul are you going to tell me?well its like this I imprinted on you. its means that you are my soul mate or the one for me. you are my other half,the person that makes me whole,the person I will love forever the one I want to be with forever. that's if you'll have me?

Bella mutters to herself (that explains it)

charlie:what was that baby girl

Bella:oh nothing papa,so you are saying that you and I are destined to be together?

Paul:yes Bella that's what I'm saying Bella

Bella:well ill have you if you will have me. yes my Bella Ill have you as long as you have me and I guess that will be forever then.

Bella:hey Sam do you how I can get a hold of Emily? I miss her some much shes my best friend. so do you know where shes at Sam?

Sam:of course I know where shes at Bella. shes my girlfriend bells. would like to go and see her bells.

Bella:of course I love talk and see her. Paul do you know where the house is at.

Paul:of course ill walk you there if that's OK I want to ask you something anyways.

Bella:OK I see you there OK Sam

Sam pov:

I ran all the way to the house and I walked in the house and saw my beautiful imprint and walked up to her and kissed her.

Sam:hey Emily guess who's home

Emily:who Sam

Sam:bells that's who

Emily:bells my best friend bells

Sam:yea my older sister Bella is home to stay forever.

Emily:oh my god. where is she?Sam I need to catch up with her and was there something else Sam

Sam:Paul imprinted on her and shes that pure white werewolf with gold tips on its ears I told you about. that was her and I cant tell you how beautiful she is and I get Paul as my future brother-in-law I told him if he hurts her ill kill him

Emily:you know that Paul would never hurt bells. i know that you feel like you need to protect her because you couldn't but you can now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella pov:

Paul just told me that he imprinted on me and I imprinted on him to so I guess that's a good sign and now I feel like this is where I'm suppose to be. Paul asked if he could walk me to Emily and I said sure. half way through Paul asked me out and I said sure why not I have nothing to lose but life itself. and then he kissed me softly and then Sam came running up to us to tell me that the Cullen's wanted to talk to us and meet the new werewolf that join the pack. Sam why don't you make the introductions.

we all phased and started to run toward the treaty line. that's when I was hit with a thought of me and Paul together and then I heard a growl from Sam and Jacob. i looked at them and smile "I'm so sorry guys"i just couldn't help it. i looked at Paul and smile and he looked at me and smiled to. i know what to do with him when I'm ready to and if I'll ever be ready and that's when a smell like sweet cotton candy and that's when i saw them 7 of them. i looked at them all and i swear i saw uncle jasper but he may just look like uncle jasper but my uncle jasper went MIA in the military along time ago so it can't be him. he was Renee big brother that had die but we didn't find the body or anything like that so I really don't know. Sam take over please. i think that's uncle jasper Sammy know it sounds crazy and everything but look at him it has to be him. i have seen pictures of him Sam. Sam phased back to talk to them. the Cullen's looked at the wolves. i saw them come out of the tree and they were all so beautiful in the wolves forms and then there was a pure white werewolf with gold tips on its ears. awe she is so beautiful can I pet her please jasper. the wolf looked at me and then she stared straight at my jasper and I wonder why but ill ask when I can. all the wolves but the white one stayed while the others changed back. they all came back in there human form. Paul I think his name is walked to the pure white werewolf with gold tips on its ears and she looked and him,Sam and Jacob they all nod there head and she ran back into the woods and then I saw her come up to the trees and she came out and said thank you very much I know I'm beautiful. i laughed as I walked up to my Paul and grabbed his hand and Paul kissed me softly and nice it was like I was in heaven. I looked around and said we can start now if want to. the Cullen's introductions themselves to me and then Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it I was getting very grossed out by it and the boys didn't like it all so they mad themselves known and I heard them growl and then I heard a growl from jasper just maybe he remembers me.

**Edward pov:**

when I first saw her. I had to have her for myself. it was like I wanted to drain her. but I knew I couldn't take her life but I will have so I kissed her hand. so I could taste her skin. she kept looking at jasper and I needed to know why too. i look to see if I could get a read on her and nothing at all. shes blank to me. so I asked her "why can't I get a read on you"she asked me if I can read minds and I said yes but I can read all the packs minds but yours and she said I guess I'm a freak that way. Sam said that the rightful alpha has showed up and he was now the beta now and Carlisle ask who was the new alpha. That's when Bella said it was her that she was the new alpha. i didn't know what to do so I went to grab her but Sam got in the way and got hurt and he got hurt to.

**Bella pov:**

I yelled at Edward for hurting my brother and I ask Carlisle if he can take a look at my brother he said that he will be fine soon and in fact he was healing now , but I kept looking at Jasper. It was uncle Jasper Whitlock. I know it was him and I went up to Sam before I said anything to the Cullen's. I ask if we still had any pictures of uncle jasper and Sam looked and Sam said yes we did at home why. I just wanted to know if papa didn't throw them away. Well papa always did have me carry this one picture with me around with me. Can I see it my dear brother?

Sam's point of view:

as my sister asks for the picture I looked over at the guy that calls himself Jasper and hands my sister the picture of our dear uncle jasper I look at her and says Bells yes Sam what you need Didn't uncle Jasper go into the armed forces ? Yes he did why you ask dear brother? Well maybe just maybe they might know what happened to him maybe they could tell us maybe we should ask them .

Jasper point of view:

well we are here at the treaty line waiting on the wolves as we were told by Carlisle that there was a shift in power and when,we asked what he ment by that he told us that the rightful alpha has come forward in the pack.

Ah so theses are the wolves,wait there was a dark Burnett girl that walked over to native boy named Paul looks a lot like my dear sister Renee oh how I miss her the last time I saw her was years ago at the time my sister and charlie had adapted a beautiful baby girl named Isabella . As they introduced themselves the Burnett one said her name was Isabella but she liked to be called Bella. I can see there are some similarity between Sam and Bella and then I asked Bella what are her parents names? She returns with my parents names are Charlie and Renee Swan and asked why? I suddenly froze in my spot.

Bella's point of view:

I knew it was uncle jasper and then when he asked me what my parents names were I told him it was Charlie n Renee Swan he froze right where he was . I took a step towards him and said " I know its you uncle Jasp. I have your photo here" and then I told him that Renee was my adopted mother and Sue Clearwater was my real mother.

Jasper's point of view:

when she told em that Renee was her adopted mother I knew it she was my niece I didn"t care if she was blood or not I still love her very much. I told her I knew she was adopted and then I turn towards Edward and said if you go anywhere near her I'll kill you myself and that's a promise.


End file.
